The Saviour
by refusetoshine
Summary: From the moment she walked in she began saving him. The story of Olivia and Fitz if they hadn't met on the trail. AU White House.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I don't even know where this story came from, I literally just had this thought of, what if Olivia and Fitz didn't meet on the trail but in the White House? I thought it would be cool to watch them navigate their feelings and relationship whilst Olivia worked for him. It's pretty AU in a few ways that you will notice but also in the sense that Olivia isn't quite like show Olivia, she's a little different but I really love the character she is becoming here in my story, someone who is more open and honest with not only herself but with Fitz too. I'm not really sure that much about American politics, I did a little research and went off my own knowledge but if anything is different just go with it because it's written that way to suit the story. I have the first 16 chapters mapped out and the first 3 already written so I hope you enjoy this story as much as I have had planning and writing it so far and please review! Enjoy x. **

* * *

Saying the man was handsome was a huge understatement, he was God like in every sense, in not only the way he looked but the way he presented himself, the way that when he talked it felt as if he was talking directly to you. His fire, his drive and his compassion were the things that made him so unbelievably attractive. She hadn't even met the man and she knew she was going to have to use every talent she had to not fall for his charms. Not that he was like that, he loved his wife, well according to the public, but she could tell differently, they were friend's sure, lovers? She didn't think so. The man looked like he could take care of all your needs with the flick of his wrist and his wife looked like she hadn't opened her legs for anyone in years, let along her Presidential husband. She had been watching them for months, him mostly, just like the rest of America had been, watching their journey from the Governor's mansion to the White House. The campaign run none other by her old law professor Cyrus Beene, she had been tied up in cases with her law firm when the trail was on, unable to lend a hand to the campaign of a man she knew the country needed. But now she was free, she hadn't even been looking for anything, she loved what she was doing, she loved who she worked with but when the White House Chief of Staff calls you offering you a job, you sure as hell don't say no. And that's why she was here today, waiting in a random hallway in the West Wing for her new job to begin. Communications Director. She shook her head softly, still unable to believe this was now her life. If someone had told her at 33 years old that she would be joining the best administration that America had ever seen, she wouldn't believe them.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope as I live and breathe." She heard a voice before she saw who it belonged to although she knew who it was, she was pretty sure for the first 5 years after law school she had heard that voice even in her goddam sleep.

"Hey old man." Olivia said, moving from her seat, taking in the man in front of her, he hadn't changed a bit since her first day at law school, she loved that about him. It was like a warm sense of familiarity.

Cyrus walked over to her, taking in the woman she had grown into, his heart swelling with pride as he knew he had made the right decision in bringing her onto the team.

"You look good kid." Cyrus said as she wraps him into a hug, still the only one that can get away with hugging the ever so cranky White House Chief of Staff.

"You too Cy, look at you, Mr Chief of Staff, all the way from Harvard halls to the West Wing." Olivia says smiling as she does so. "It suits you."

Cyrus laughs before signalling for Olivia to follow him, leading her down the hallway to where their offices were.

"What? Sleep deprived and upto my eyeballs in stress, it's barely noon on day one of the Grant Administration and I'm ready to quit." Cyrus says, leading her into another hallway, people everywhere, the buzz of excitement pulsating in the air.

"You love it Cy, don't deny it." Olivia says laughing.

"I couldn't live without it." Cyrus says smiling, opening a closed wood door. "This is me." He says gesturing inside before turning and leading her down a bit further, stopping about 10 steps down. "And this is you."

She breathed in deeply as she opened the door, knowing this room was going to be where she helped changed America, she glanced at Cyrus quickly before pushing the door forward, it was just a plain old office, a desk and chair, a lounge and such and she would have to decorate it of course but right now she had never loved a room more.

"Whaddya think kid?" Cyrus said as he watched her take in the room, knowing she was feeling exactly how he had felt when he had first walked into his office.

For the first time in her life, Olivia Pope was speechless, grazing a hand over the dark oak of her desk before she turned and leant against it.

"We're really going to change America aren't we Cy?" She asked, tears brimming in her eyes, she hadn't expected to be this emotional but she just couldn't believe she was here.

"Kid, we're going to change the world." Cyrus said, his eyes shining in excitement before continuing, "Olivia Pope, welcome to the White House." And just like that, she knew her life was never going to be the same.

* * *

She had spent the day moving things from her car to her office, adding her own personal touch to the room, reading information from one of Cy's aides and catching up on what she needed to know. She had mostly kept up with the political happenings of the administration as well as President Grant's personal direction and she was due to formally meet him this afternoon. Olivia Pope didn't get nervous, she fought off dragons, she went against mobsters, she had defended the who's who of DC but meeting the President was something that made her hands sweat in anxiety. It wasn't strange that she hadn't met the man whilst he campaigned, she had been invited to countless events when he had been in DC, but with the case load she had, she had never been able to make it. He had been Governor of California before that and his campaign was heavily focused on the inner states so she just really hadn't got the chance. She had even been in Europe returning a top secret file to an even top secret person when the election had been on. His inauguration was last week and unfortunately she had been in the middle of a trial so she couldn't attend, meaning she'd missed another chance to meet him.

Glancing at her watch, she realised she had ten minutes until her meeting with the President and Cyrus. Taking her file with her, she began to make her way to the West Wing. Fixing the edge of her white blazer and smoothing out her black dress pants as she went. She had gone back and forth over outfits this morning before deciding on the black pants, black silk top, white blazer and a pair of her cream coloured red souled babies. She was almost at the West Wing when she stopped, flicking out her shoulder length pin straight hair, taking in a deep breath, pinning her shoulders back and continuing on.

"Hi, I'm Olivia Pope." She said to the President's Secretary. "I have a meeting with The President and Cyrus Beene."

"You do, I'm Lauren –" Before she could continue, raised voices were heard from inside the Oval Office, the secret service agent in front of the door making no move to assess what was happening inside.

"Who is she?" Olivia heard being yelled, well not quite being yelled but she could sense aggravation in the voice, she couldn't quite pinpoint the voice but she knew she had heard it before. She wondered who was yelling at the President or worse, who he was yelling at.

"She Sir." Ah, she knew that voice, it was Cyrus. "Is the Saviour."

The door opened quickly after that, Cyrus' head popping out, glancing out quickly as his eyes finally landed on her.

"Good, you're here, come in." Cyrus said and Olivia quickly swallowed the lump in her throat as she walked towards the door to the Oval Office.

Cyrus moved aside, letting Olivia in and her breath immediately caught as the door shut behind her. She was inside the Oval Office of the White House and it was everything she had ever dreamed of. She glanced around quickly taking it all in, it was perfect.

And then she saw him. His back was to her, a hand on his waist, the other holding a glass of what she presumed was scotch by the look of it, pants almost low on his hips, his broad shoulders almost bursting out of the shirt he was wearing. He was clearly caught up in his thoughts or the wonderful view that she could slightly see out the huge glass windows.

"Sir." Cyrus said.

"Oh you haven't left Cyrus." The President said without turning, taking a sip of his scotch after he spoke.

"No Sir, I have someone for you to meet." Cyrus said and that got the Presidents attention as he turned around, his eyes finding the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Their eyes immediately meeting across the room.

"And you are?" The President asks her, his eyes ever so slightly gazing up and down her, not quite checking her out but enough for Olivia to see he was trying to get a read on her. Olivia looked at Cyrus waiting for him to introduce her and when he didn't she spoke.

"Well, I guess I'm the Saviour." She said. "Olivia Pope, your new White House Communications Director." Olivia said as she stepped forward a bit, intending to meet him halfway holding out a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sir."

Fitz was certain he had heard an angel speak to him, this beautiful woman was like a light, he couldn't believe his eyes and she was his? The new communications director that Cyrus had been raving on about, she was about to become one of his most trusted advisors, this beautiful stunning petite woman.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms Pope, welcome to the team." Fitz said as he stepped forward, taking her hand in his, a slightly spark going between them both.

"Thank you Sir, it's an honour to be here Mr President." Olivia replied, as they stared into each other's eyes, their hands clasped together still, both thinking the same thing; they weren't just going to change the world or America, they were going to change each other.

* * *

**Short I know but just enough to set the scene, please review! X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I have been absolutely overwhelmed with the reviews for my new fic! I have the first 6 chapters written and the first I think 16 planned out (so now just have to find time to write themt!) This chapter spans over a month, nothing big yet but you have to remember they're only just meeting and getting to know one another. I hope you enjoy and please please review xx**

* * *

"_She wanted something else, something different, something more." – The Notebook. _

Olivia had been working at the White House for almost a month now, she had fit in easily, quickly finding a rhythm with the other staff members. She and Cyrus were like a well-oiled machine so it had only taken a matter of minutes for them to fall back into their old routine. She was however a little surprised at how well she and the President had gotten along, she had of course been nervous for the first week or so but after that, they also fell into a comfortable daily routine. One which included said President forcing her to call him by his first name.

"Mr President." Olivia said as she entered the Oval, the room no longer daunting but still as exciting as the first time she had stepped in. She quickly looked up from her file to see the President sitting on the lounge, a file on his lap and his glasses on, a rare look for him.

"Olivia if I have to tell you one more time to call me Fitz, I will fire you." Fitz said without even looking up and she had to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes at the leader of the free world.

"Sir." She huffed out, crossing her arms over her chest like she always did, they had been playing this game for about a week already, Fitz slouching back in the lounge as he took her in. She was becoming more relaxed with him and he appreciated it, he liked having her on his team.

"Olivia." He teased out, Olivia shaking her head at the sound of her name.

"Sir, you're the President, we go over this every morning when I bring you the daily notices."

"And need I remind you that as the President, you must do what I say. Come on Liv, you've been here almost a month, you know I'm not some old white politician man." Fitz said laughing as he realised he kind of was, but not in the way he meant.

"I know, you're the best politician I know, I just don't feel comfortable." Olivia argued, she wasn't sure why, Cyrus called him Fitz, so did a few others, she just felt like she hadn't earned the right, sure they were friendly but they weren't exactly friends. Everything she knew about him was related to the job and his position, she knew the President, she didn't know Fitzgerald Grant.

Fitz sighed heavily for dramatic effect causing Olivia to actually roll her eyes at him as she sat down across from him.

"Why are we on the couch today?" She asked, looking at him thoughtfully. "And you have your glasses on, please tell me you got more than 3 hours sleep Mr President." Olivia asked as she opened the file she had been carrying.

"4 hours." Fitz said rubbing his fingers across the bridge of his nose, it was only 9am and he was ready for this day to be over. "Ok, hit me with it. What's happening today?" They fell into the pattern that they had established from day one, usually Fitz sat at his desk whilst Olivia gave him a rundown of the day, today on the couch was another new step in their routine, a more relaxed one and both realised they didn't mind the more comfortable aspect of it.

"I can't do the 4pm address, Karen has a doctor's appointment." Fitz said and Olivia looked up.

"Oh for her heart or just a check-up?" Olivia asked, pencilling in the appointment, she had met Fitz's children during her second week and Karen had quickly told her she had heart problems.

"_Olivia come in." Fitz had said as Lauren announced her, he had his children with him and had said he didn't want to be interrupted by anyone except for Cyrus or Olivia. "Hey." He said as she entered the room, correcting the word Gerry had just said before looking up. _

_She felt like a dear in the headlights, not only was The President in a personal meeting but he was in a personal meeting with his children. Olivia had yet to meet Gerry and Karen, they had been getting settled in their new school and home and honestly she hadn't really thought much about the 7 and 4 year old. _

"_Liv come over here." He had taken to calling her that this week, Cyrus did and well it had slipped out in a meeting the other day and when she hadn't corrected him, he decided he would continue doing so. Two little heads popped up from the coffee table, two sets of eyes spinning around to greet her. _

"_Sir, sorry for the interruption." Olivia said quickly, 'I can come back later." She said as the two small children looked at her, they were beautiful, a perfect mixture of their parents. _

"_Who are you?" Gerry asked, a curl slipping down across his face as he took Olivia in. _

"_Gerry that's rude." The little girl Karen said, hitting her brother lightly as Olivia took them in, uncertain of what to say or do._

"_Guys cut it out. This is Ms Pope. Olivia. She works for me and guess what? Just like you guys, she's new to the White House." Fitz said softly, creating a comfortable environment for the children, they had meet a lot of people in the past few months and he wanted them to know that they could trust Olivia. _

"_Hi." Olivia said tenderly, raising her hand a little giving them a wave. She wasn't much of a kid's person but she knew how much The President adored his children and she was certain she would see a lot of them. _

"_You're pretty." Gerry said and Fitz let out a laugh, leave it to his son to be the first Grant to tell Olivia how pretty she was. Olivia giggled softly. _

"_Thank you Gerry. It's very nice to meet you both." Olivia said as Fitz gestured for her to take the couch opposite him, the kids between them colouring on the table. _

_The two kids observed Olivia as she moved to sit down, placing her folder down next to her when she did, giving them her full attention, a smile on her face as she got a good look at them. _

"_Are you guys helping your dad work today?" She asked as the kids giggled, it was obvious they weren't. _

"_Nope! We're colouring Miss Olivia. Daddy had to do some work but we like to spend time together." Karen said, her eyes looking at said Daddy, the look taking her breath away, the Grant children truly thought their dad hung the moon and it made Olivia's heart melt. She was also shocked by how well Karen could speak at only the age of four. _

"_Oh, well isn't that what Daddies do all day? Colour?" Olivia replied, a gleam in her eye and a smirk on her face as she looked at Fitz. The kids bursting into laughter at her words. _

"_No silly! Our Daddy is the President!" Karen said with her chest pushed out, proud of what she was saying but clearly having no idea what it meant. _

"_He leads the world!" Gerry chipped in and Fitz laughed at Olivia's face, pretending she was taking it all in. _

"_Oh of course, how could I get that wrong?" Olivia said laughing softly as the door opened and the woman she knew to be the kids' nanny walked in. _

"_Oh no." Karen whispered under her breath as the older looking lady walked in and addressed The President, Olivia raised her eyebrow in confusion. _

"_It's okay Kar, the appointment is tomorrow." Fitz said as he leant down and bundled his daughter into his lap. "Miss Tess is just going to take you back to the residence whilst I talk to Olivia, then I'll be up for dinner before you know it." Fitz said as she rubbed circles on the little girls back, Olivia's heart melting at the sight of the leader of the free world comforting his daughter. _

"_It's only Tuesday Karen." Gerry said as he packed up the pencils and paper per Tess's instruction. _

"_Oh." The little girl said more to herself than anyone, looking up she caught Olivia's eyes and obviously sensed her confusion. "I have a bad heart." She said simply before jumping off Fitz's lap, kissing his cheek softly as she did. "Bye daddy, bye Olivia!" Karen said as she skipped out of the room, Tess and Gerry saying their goodbyes as they left. _

"Heart. They just want to check up but you know I can't miss it." Fitz said and Olivia moved some things around so that the address could be earlier.

"Didn't expect you too." Olivia said smiling softly, The President truly was a remarkable man and she thought this the more and more she saw of him, the actual man, Fitzgerald Grant.

"Did you and Cyrus work out the Iran issue?" Fitz asked as he flicked through the speech he had written for today's address.

"Yeah yeah, all good." Olivia said reminded of how Fitz had walked in on Cyrus and her almost tearing each other's throats out. It only had taken 3 weeks for them to have one of their infamous screaming matches that they were known for. Fitz had walked in on the middle of it, laughing at the two who were basically arguing for the same outcome but wanting to be the one to be right. The more he saw of Olivia Pope, the more he liked, she was smart and strong minded and anyone who stood up to Cyrus Beene was at the top of his favourites list.

"No more fighting?" Fitz asked laughing as Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Not today anyway, but it is only 9am, we have time." She said, it wasn't even one of their worse, they had made up 10 minutes later, she couldn't wait to see Fitz's reaction when he witnessed one of their massive brawls. "You have lunch with Mellie at 12, you have to do it. I know you don't want to, but you have to." She said changing the topic and ignoring Fitz's groan.

"Liv." Fitz said as he looked up from his speech, taking in the woman in front of him and for a second thinking about how so different she was to his wife.

"Mr President, she is your wife, you're going to lunch at that Italian place you like, you're going to talk to the press for 2 minutes whilst you leave, let the paparazzi take photos of you and you'll be done. 30 minutes top." Olivia said telling him of the plan she and Cyrus had worked out. The public was starting to question where the Grants marriage currently was, they hadn't done any public outings together since moving day into the White House and Olivia knew they had to get above the curve and stop the rumours before they started.

"30 minutes Olivia." Fitz said giving in, he knew she was right and he knew if Mellie had signed on that it was what they had to do. "How is my lovely wife today? Had the presence of her yet?" Fitz asked, it was no secret in the White House that they couple didn't spent a lot of time together and over a bottle of wine during her first week, Cyrus had told her the truth of the Grant Marriage.

They had married young, the ultimate business marriage for the Grant and Campbell families, they had been married for years before having the kids and beginning the journey to the white house. Olivia had the pleasure of meeting Mellie on her second day, the curls and pearls cornering her and 'welcoming' her to the team. Olivia was glad she was on Fitz's team and not Mellie's as she rarely had anything to do with her.

"Not today Sir." Olivia replied not wanting to talk about Mellie with Fitz, that was personal and she didn't do personal, she only dealt with the professional, The Presidential side, like she had told him before.

"I'm firing you." Fitz said as he heard her call him Sir, Olivia rolling her eyes like she always did when he did this.

"Okay, my desk will be cleared by this afternoon." Olivia said without even looking up, a smirk crossing Fitz's face as he glanced at the woman in front of him, she truly was the force in his life that he had been missing, slowly but surely he was going to break down the wall that Olivia had put up and he couldn't wait to see the woman behind them.

* * *

**Up Next: Drunk Fitz is talkative and Liv sees inside the residence. X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Didn't get really any feedback and/or reviews last chapter so uncertain if I'm going to continue, I have a few chapters written so I'll post them up. I know it's a bit slow and steady but I want it to be realistic, they don't know each other, they aren't going to jump straight into bed with each other but they are growing closer together each chapter. Anyway, enjoy and let me know if you like it I suppose. X**

* * *

Olivia Pope had dealt with a few obstacles in the past 6 weeks of working at the White House but nothing would quite prepare her for dealing with the drunk leader of the free world. It had been a quiet and easy day for her which meant something bad was going to happen, it's how the world of politics worked so when she walked into the Oval to leave some files on Fitz's desk, she had only been slightly surprised to find The President slumped at his desk, an almost empty canister of scotch beside him.

"Fitz?" She pressed softly as she closed the door behind her, she had finally started calling him by his first name when Cyrus asked her why she wasn't, she couldn't exactly say that she find the leader of the free world extremely attractive and that their seemed to be some sort of sexual energy between them whenever they were alone.

"Liv?" Fitz mumbled out as he lifted his head from his chest, his feet resting comfortably on the desk, his tie thrown on the chair next to him, his sleeves rolled up revealing his very tan and muscular forearms.

"It's almost midnight Sir, is everything alright?" She asked as she moved towards him, placing the file she had been holding on the desk, giving herself a chance to really look at the man.

"Define everything Olivia. My life? My job? My wife?" Fitz replied, his free hand waving dismissively in the air. Yep. The President of the United States was definitely drunk.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked softly as she sat down in the chair next to the desk, not sure if she should let him be or call for Tom, his lead secret service agent, to take him to the residence.

"Have a drink with me Liv." Fitz said as he moved his feet off the table, handing her the class he had been drinking out of her.

She hesitated, only for a second, but it was there. Did she accept his offer and have a drink with him as she knew Cyrus often did or did she reject him and keep it 100% professional? They had been growing closer the past few weeks once they had gotten to know each other, they didn't quite flirt but there was something there that was above just work colleagues and friends. She silently took the glass from him, lifting it to her lips before taking a small sip, the alcohol instantly burning her throat.

"Not a scotch drinker Liv?" Fitz asked smiling as she passed the glass back to him.

"More of a red wine drinker." Olivia said and Fitz took the knowledge in, wanting to remember everything this woman told him. "So are you going to tell me why you're drinking or are we ignoring it today?" She asked, tilting her head to observe him.

It wasn't uncommon for Fitz to have scotch at the end of the day, it also wasn't uncommon for him to have a glass during a hard day but getting almost completely drunk and still being in the oval at midnight, especially considering that meant he most likely hadn't tucked his children in, was a different story.

"You wanted to keep President Grant away from Fitzgerald Grant didn't you Olivia?" Fitz asked before taking a sip of his drink, his shoulders relaxing into the back of his chair. Olivia silently cursed realising he had picked up on that.

"What happened Fitz?" She asked, showing him she did want to listen, she knew she was crossing so many lines right now and she wasn't sure if it was Olivia Pope, Communications Director asking or just Liv.

"We've been here six weeks, I've been President for six weeks and it hasn't gone away." Olivia's mind immediately went a million miles an hour wondering what the hell he could be talking about before he continued. "I thought, I thought this was the missing part of me."

Olivia Pope had never felt her heart break before but she was pretty sure this is what it felt like. Looking at the man she was slowly becoming to see as just Fitz, his eyes soft, but in pain, his face free of worry and stress but filled with sadness.

"I've always had something missing, Mellie didn't fill in, the kids didn't fill it, my career as a lawyer never filled it. I've never really known what it was that was missing you know? I always kind of guessed it was because I wasn't happy? My kids are my heart, but me as a man? I've never been happy." He said, his fingers tapping the edge of the glass steadily, almost like he was matching the beats of his heart.

She didn't know what to say, Olivia Pope was speechless, well she had words to say but none that didn't involve crossing extreme lines.

"I've always been lonely you know? I've never had that one person who has had my back one hundred percent, I'm President, I mean sure I can count on people but that one person who would support me no matter what? Nope." He continued, almost like he was detached from the words he was saying, like he had resigned himself to the fact that he was always going to feel like this, "It just hit me today, six weeks as President and really, I still feel like the kid who walked in on his dad banging his secretary."

Olivia's eyes almost burst out of the sockets, she knew of Big Jerry, but not that he had affected Fitz so deeply.

"What about Mellie?" She asked, finally finding her voice.

"Mellie would throw me under a bus in a second if she thought it was going to help her." Fitz said chuckling, apparently his wife had managed to fool Olivia Pope into thinking she was anything but the manipulative bitch she was.

"You're not alone. Cyrus is here and I'm here." She said softly, Fitz raising his head so that their eyes connected across the desk.

"You're beautiful and you're smart, you'll be here for a year tops." Fitz said honestly, shocking Olivia with his words, they were rarely this honest with one another and she could feel their relationship changing by the second.

"Fitz. I'm here for you." Olivia said shocking herself with her honesty, she needed him to know she wasn't going anywhere, she didn't know why but she needed him to know that.

"You promise?" Fitz said, his words slightly slurring as he finished the glass he had been sipping out of.

"I don't make promises to anybody Fitz, you know that." Olivia said trying to pull back from the intensity of the conversation, shifting backwards in her seat.

"Even to me Liv?" Fitz asked as he leant forward, grabbing the canister and pouring the rest of the remaining scotch into his glass.

"Fitz, you don't need any more scotch." She said as she leant across, holding her hand out for him to pass her the glass.

"Liv." He warned, he didn't need her to baby him, he just wanted to drink and resign to the fact that he was utterly alone in this world. But her begging eyes staring at him convinced him. He was worrying her, he could tell and for some reason, that worried him. "I'm not an alcoholic." He said as she passed the glass over to her, well aware that he did use alcohol as an escape but he wasn't an alcoholic.

"I know you're not." Olivia said as she took the glass and put it over near the couches, away from Fitz. Turning with crossed arms to look at him. "I'm not going anywhere." She said again firmly, hoping to get her point across to him, she knew what it was like to have no one to depend on.

"You're the light in all of this Liv. Cy and Mellie, they're ruthless and they're great but don't think for a second they won't cut me out to get themselves ahead. You're different." Fitz said as he looked at her, the woman who had brought so much into his life in such a short time period.

"You give me too much credit." She said smiling, it comforted her to hear him speak so highly of him but she couldn't dwell on it because dwelling on it would bring up the feelings she was fighting so desperately to hold down.

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Fitz replied, pushing his chair back as he attempted to stand, clearly underestimating how drunk he was.

"Hey, careful." Liv said as she rushed over to him, a hand going to his forearm quickly to help steady him, the last thing she needed was a drunk passed out President. Olivia had however underestimated how being so close to him would feel. Their eyes connecting as she steadied him with another hand on his back.

It was like the rest of the world didn't exist in this split second, their eyes and thoughts only connected to each other as the world paused.

"You're beautiful." It would have been romantic if he wasn't slurring his words and she half smiled at the attempt.

"You're drunk." Olivia replied before breaking the eye contact. "And you need to go to sleep, the press comes in at 6." She said as she quickly went through options in her head of what to do. "You're going to bed." Was the plan of action she decided on.

"Olivia Pope, are you propositioning me?" He asked with a glint of humour in his eye, spinning a little so that their chests were almost pressed together.

"In your dreams." Olivia said laughing a little at his drunken movement, "Tom." She yelled and she could have laughed again at the disappointment in Fitz's eyes as the agent opened the door.

"Yes Ma'am?" The agent asked taking in but not commenting on the close position of the two.

"Tell Lauren that the 23 people still here because The President is can go home, when they're gone, come back." Olivia said and the agent quickly left to follow out the orders she had said. "Now you, are coming with me." Olivia said looking at Fitz.

"And where are you taking me Ms Pope?" Fitz asked with what he thought was seduction in his voice but in reality was just a mixture of slurred words together.

"To bed." Olivia replied and Fitz thought to himself that she had never been more beautiful than right now in this moment.

* * *

It had taken almost 20 minutes to get Fitz from the Oval Office to the door of his bedroom inside the residence, the man wasn't exactly light but the problem more so being that he had spent the whole trip refusing Tom's help and exclaiming he wasn't drunk.

"I got it Liv." Said man slurred out as he moved her hand away from the door knob, replacing it with his own. Olivia barely suppressed a giggle at his drunken attempts to twist it open.

"Ok." She said laughing softly. "Thank you Tom." She said as Tom backed away, taking his post at the end of the hallway. "You got it?" She asked directing her attention back to Fitz.

"Yeah." He said as he finally opened the door, swinging it open. "This is where the magic happens Liv." Fitz said and Olivia laughed deeply.

"Yeah we'll see how magic you are at 6am Mr President." She replied and before Fitz could make a witty remark, a small voice interrupted them from the end of the hall.

"Daddy?" It was Gerry. Olivia and Fitz's eyes locked immediately and it was like someone had dropped a cold bucket of water on them. It was only a seven year old, but what if it had been someone else? What if Mellie had seen them? She was a fool, she couldn't believe she had walked The President to his goddam bedroom.

"Hey Ger." Fitz said, unaware of the battle going on in Olivia's mind. "Couldn't sleep?" He managed to tighten his words up a little but the slur was still there.

"Nope. Miss Olivia couldn't sleep either?" He asked the adults as he walked down to them, his blanket dragging with him, his hair wild from tossing and turning.

"No buddy." Fitz said as he leant against the door, the room starting to spin, he needed to sit down fast. "I'm about to go to sleep Ger, do you wanna sleep in here?" Fitz prayed the boy didn't want to go back to his bedroom.

"Can you come tuck me in Daddy, you missed it tonight." And by god, if Fitz's heart didn't break in that moment, Olivia's sure did.

"Hey honey, your dad has an early meeting so how about we let him sleep and I'll put you back to bed huh?" Olivia asked, bending down to meet his eye level but keeping an eye on Fitz. She had spent time with the kids over the past few weeks, she wasn't a total stranger and she was the only option Gerry had right now.

"Ok." He said instantly, happy with the answer. "Night Daddy." He said hugging his Dad's legs before turning and walking back to where Tom was.

Fitz took in the woman before him, he may have been drunk but he was grateful for what she was doing, he knew she was freaking out about being caught near his bedroom when there was absolutely nothing going on and he was so appreciative that she was willing to put his son back to bed for her.

"Liv, I'm drunk. I'm sorry." He said, a hand grazing her forearm softly.

"It's okay, we'll talk tomorrow." She knew something had changed tonight but right now she couldn't deal with that. "Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning." And just like that she was heading down the hallway to catch up to Gerry, placing her hand in his as she walked him back to his bedroom.

Fitz's eyes watched her the whole time, until she was out of his vision, rubbing a hand over his face as he realised the shit he was in, he was feeling something for Olivia Pope that he definitely shouldn't be and he hoped that by morning it would just be a drunken feeling.

* * *

She had been avoiding him, not on purpose and not too obviously to anyone else but he knew. She sent an aide in her place to their morning meeting, the first time she had sent anyone but herself and he knew he had pushed it too far with her last night. He wasn't sure what he was feeling for Olivia Pope but he knew it wasn't something good. He was attracted to her of course but it ran deeper than that, he had spilled his cards last night and now he had to deal with the outcome of that. A knock on the Oval door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in." He said, attempting to think of who could be at his door in the middle of the day, he was pretty sure that he was supposed to have the next hour free.

"Hi." Upon hearing the voice and what it had said, his day was instantly made. Hi was their thing, he wasn't sure how it had started but when Olivia said something other than that he knew something was up. Hi was there was way of telling each other that things were okay. He looked up taking her in and nope, the feelings he had thought would be gone by morning were still definitely there. She was beautiful.

"Hi." He replied, shutting the file he was reading as she shut the door behind herself. "How are you?" He asked standing, she looked stunning, she very rarely wore dresses and the black one she was wearing now proved why. Her legs were flawless; peeking out from underneath the knee length dress, flowing until they met the black red souled shoes he knew she loved.

"Fine." He stopped, fine was not good. Fine was the opposite of good when it came to Olivia Pope and now he was confused.

"Liv?" He said softly. She pointed to the cameras before she walked over to the window, the area that wasn't covered by the cameras.

"You can't. You're married." Olivia said in one breath, saying the words that she had been practicing all morning. She took him in, he didn't look too hung over but he wasn't 100% his normal self either, naturally he still looked like he had walked off the cover of a GQ magazine.

"I know." He said, they were having the conversation without having it. They weren't saying anything, they were stopping it before anything could happen. "I'm not going to."

"Good." She was stopping this, whatever it was, before the flirtation became more, before it became a thing at all. "I have a meeting at 1. Your conference is at 2." She said, cutting the moment before it could even really happen, turning and walking back to the door.

"Liv." She turned at his voice, their eyes connecting across the room like they always did, "Thank you for last night." He said, if friendship was all he got from Olivia Pope, he would be grateful for it.

"You're welcome Mr President." And just like that, they were back to square one like nothing had changed, except everything had changed and they both knew that there was no way this was the end of the conversation.

* * *

**It isn't going to be all back and forth, they're both just really struggling with their feelings right now but next chapter they cross a huge line that changes everything, wonder what it'll be? And yes, Olivia is the thing that Fitz has been missing. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - the italics are for flashbacks but I think it should be pretty obvious, enjoy x**

* * *

"_Love is a choice you make from moment to moment." - Barbara De Angelis._

"I can't ignore this anymore Olivia." Fitz said as he walked her backwards, her back hitting the curtained wall as she refused to meet his eyes, ignoring the moment they had just shared.

"Please don't kiss me, Fitz, please." Olivia said whimpering as Fitz's hands touched her hips, wrapping themselves around her waist as he pulled her into him, her hands going to his chest in an attempt to push him away but his grip was too tight. Not in a threatening way but tight enough that she couldn't move easily.

"Why? Give me a good reason why I shouldn't? And not some bullshit answer but a real one." Fitz asked softly, peering into Olivia's eyes, trying to sense what was going through her brilliant mind.

"Because I won't stop you." She breathed deeply, their eye contact never swaying, "And that scares me."

She was scared, scared of how much she already felt for him, scared of what that meant, scared that she was in too deep already.

"You don't have to be scared with me Livvie." He said before placing a hand on her face, guiding it, before pulling their faces together, their lips meeting instantly.

It was like nothing either of them had every felt before, a spark of life when through their bodies as their lips moulded together. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer, their chests slamming against each other in desperateness, they needed to be closer, she would climb into his body if she could.

He was running his hand through her hair, gripping the back of her neck slightly as their tongues collided, their mouths creating a messy but oh so perfect kiss as they resisted the urge to completely devour each other.

The kiss itself wasn't a shock, they had been growing closer as each day went on, the shock was that they were falling for each other. Ever since their conversation in the oval about not starting anything it almost seemed like they were doing exactly that.

_Olivia was annoyed, she had been a little awkward with Fitz over the past few days since their Oval Office conversation but she was trying to not let it affect their relationship. Fighting with Cyrus certainly helped distract her from her growing feelings for Fitz. Muttering and shaking her head as she walked the quick walk from his office to hers. _

"_That goddam idiot, I swear to god." She said as she slammed the door behind her, rubbing a hand across her face as she leant back against it. _

"_I'd hate to be the guy on your bad side Ms Pope." A voice said startling her as she glanced up quickly, what was he doing in her office? Was she in that much of a flurry that she had missed Tom outside her door?_

"_If you've ditched your secret service agent, you will be." She said as she walked over to her desk, placing her things down before she took her seat. "What can I help you with Mr President?" Olivia asked, ignoring the feeling of freaking out because the man was in her office and not wherever else he was supposed to be. _

"_We're good right?" Fitz asked, asking the question that they had been avoiding, ignoring the topic that they were very loudly not discussing. Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. _

"_What do you want Fitz?" He smiled at the level of comfort they had now, they may not have been discussing the feelings they were both trying not to feel but they were still becoming closer each day. _

"_Liv, I gotta go to a game." She groaned at his words and he smiled instantly, knowing he was making her life difficult with his request. _

_One part of their relationship that Fitz loved was the fun aspect they had, they were constantly pushing each other's buttons, the one person that could get anything past The President was Olivia Pope and vice versa. _

"_Really Fitz? I know you love basketball and you never miss watching a game but do you really have to go to one? Honestly?" Olivia knew he lived and breathed basketball, he played it as often as he could and she found that she had started keeping up with it so she could tell him the latest scores and information but this was different. _

"_That doesn't compare to being at an actual live game Liv. I use to go so often when I was Governor." Fitz said, this was something he hated about being President, he couldn't do half the stuff he wanted. _

"_Need I remind you Sir, that you are the President? It would be a security nightmare, a nightmare so much so that my head is already exploding with all the things that could go wrong." She replied, rubbing a hand over her temple to try and think of ways she could get the secret service to agree to this. _

"_But you're Olivia Pope and you can do anything right? Isn't that what you tell me all the time?" Fitz said cheekily, he knew he was pushing her buttons but he also knew Olivia would give into him. _

_Their eyes caught across the room as he smiled at her and goddam if her heart didn't flutter just a little. She knew he needed this, his drunken words would forever be stuck in his head, he was lonely and if she could help him out with that in any way possible, she would. _

"_You'll have to sit in a box, no front row seats. It can't be this month, you're busy when all the games are on. We'll have to set out a detailed plan and inform all the official people, you'll need 12 agents…" She began before looking at him, a huge smile on his face. "What?" She asked, he ignored her question as he stood and walked over to her desk. _

"_Thank you Liv." He said softly before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her cheek, smiling again as he opened the door and left. _

_To say Olivia Pope was flustered right now was a huge understatement, she placed a hand on her cheek where his lips had just been. Little did she know on the other side of the door, The President had placed his fingers over his lips, revelling in how soft her skin had been. In sync, even through the door, they shook their heads of the thoughts that were starting, pushed down the feelings and went on with their day, knowing they couldn't ignore not talking about their growing feelings for much longer. _

Fitz's hand moved to Olivia's lower back, pulling her hips and pelvis to connect even more to his as their tongues once again collided. The sound of their mouths slamming together heard around the Oval Office as the kiss deepened, the pair struggling for breath but not wanting to pull apart in fear of what it might bring.

Olivia knew the kiss couldn't continue but she couldn't bring herself to pull away. The need for air finally forcing her to pull apart their mouths, her chest heaving as she sucked in air, their lips still brushing against each other before Fitz moved his lips to her neck, latching on to a spot next to her ear. She turned her head, still not believing this was happening, but she couldn't force herself to pull away.

Fitz could sense Olivia's thoughts, grabbing her chin and turning her face back to him so their lips could meet again. Angling his head so that he could taste every bit Olivia Pope's mouth had to offer but he knew he had lost her, she wasn't pulling away but she wasn't comfortable so he gently slowed down the kiss before pulling away.

"Livvie." He said softly, a thumb brushing over her now swollen lips.

"We can't." Olivia replied before turning her head, her eyes catching the lounge that she had only been sitting on today, another moment that added to the pair growing more comfortable with each other.

"_Miss Olivia!" Was the first thing that Olivia heard when she walked into the Oval that afternoon, she was expecting Fitz but was instead greeted by the two younger Grants. _

"_Olivia!" Gerry said as he jumped off the lounge he had been jumping on, pulling her into a hug. Since tucking him in the other night he had been following her around like a shadow whenever he could. He had his father's curls and smile so she found she didn't quite mind her little shadow. _

"_Hi guys, what's going on in here?" Olivia asked as she closed the door behind her, it was rare to see the kids in the Oval without Fitz. _

"_Waiting for Daddy!" Karen said as she focused back on the book in front of her. Now Olivia was a little confused, she had a meeting with Fitz at 12 and it was 11:55 and there was no Fitz. She knew he wouldn't leave the children in the Oval by themselves for numerous reasons so she wondered where he was. _

"_He's in there talking." Gerry said pointing to the door that enclosed in the private office, the half open door signally that Fitz was in there. _

"_Oh, thank you Gerry." Olivia said as she walked around to sit on the couch next to Karen on the lounge. "What are you two doing?" She asked pointing to the books they both had open on their laps. _

"_Reading Miss Olivia." She smiled at Karen's comment before leaning over to the little girl. _

"_You know you can just call me Olivia, or even better, just Liv." Karen's eyes widened as if Olivia had told her a state secret. _

"_Olivia can you help me read?" Gerry asked interrupting the conversation and Olivia laughed at Karen's dramatic sigh at no longer being the centre of attention. _

"_Sure thing kiddo, come over here." Olivia replied, she had always thought she wasn't a kid's person but these two were different. They were so lovely and sweet, something Fitz had obviously taught them because she couldn't imagine Mellie taking the time to teach her children anything. _

_Gerry got up, dragging his book with him to sit next to Olivia. Karen on the other side of her as she helped the eldest Grant child to read the book. He knew most words, it was obviously a book he had read before but he still struggled with some. The three were laughing and giggling over the jokes in the book when Fitz exited the private office. _

_He leant against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he took in the most heart-warming image. His kids and Olivia snuggled up on the Oval office lounge as Olivia made funny voices as she read to them. Karen's little head resting in the crook between Olivia's neck and shoulder and Gerry's against Olivia's other shoulder. Both enthralled with said woman, just like their father was. He didn't want to ruin the moment but he knew Olivia had other meetings so she couldn't afford to waste the time. _

_He cleared his throat as he moved forward into the Oval, Olivia's head spinning around to look at him. _

"_Hi." Fitz said as he walked around, the smile seemingly stuck on his face as he looked at the 3 most important people in his life. _

"_Hi." Olivia said softly, she had been uncertain if she had crossed boundaries with his kids today but upon seeing his smile she knew she hadn't._

"It's okay." Fitz said drawing Olivia's attention back to him. "There you are." He said as their eyes met once again. His hands were still cradling her face and her hands were still smug on his waist.

"Fitz, we can't." She said again quietly, her eyes downcast knowing that if she looked at him she wouldn't be saying this. His eyes were her downfall, the eyes that looked at her like no one else ever had, like she was someone and worth something. She thought of how the day had started, how a simple conversation led to sucking each other's faces off.

"_Fitz, five more minutes of attention and then I'll leave you alone." Olivia said as she rolled her eyes, it was close to eleven pm and Olivia had been drilling him for the past hour on his press conference tomorrow. _

"_Liv I got it, I promise you I got it. We don't need another run through, I know this is a huge step and the reaction is going to be massive and I know your job is going to be at an all-time high tomorrow but I promise you, I got you." Fitz said hoping to calm Olivia's stress. _

"_You got me Mr President?" Olivia asked laughing, she knew she had to take his word for it, she had been flooding him with information but realised she was more worried about how it was going to affect her tomorrow not Fitz's actual speech. "I know you're going to be wonderful, I'm sorry, I'm just, well, I'm stressed." She admitted. _

"_I know but it's all going to be great, we're a good team me and you. I won't let you down." Fitz said realising how stressed Olivia really was, the bags under her eyes even more present as she moved to sit on the chair next to the desk where he sat. _

"_I know you won't." Olivia replied looking up and seeing the sweetest smile on Fitz's face. "What?" _

"_You're so brilliant and I don't think you realise it." Fitz said as he leant forward, his hands resting near hers on the desk. _

"_Fitz." She said breathing out, she once again had to draw the line before it began and this was it beginning. _

"_Livvie." He had started calling her that when she was stressed, depending on the situation it would either completely relax her or rile her up even more. _

"_Mr President." She said getting up, moving away from the desk as she tried to put some distance between the two but Fitz wasn't taking a bar of it, getting up almost right after she did. "Fitz." She said turning and facing him, the distance becoming smaller between them as he moved forward. _

"_We can't ignore this Olivia." He said, shocking Olivia by bringing up the conversation they had constantly not been having. _

"_There is nothing to ignore Sir." She was retreating, she rarely used Sir anymore unless she was joking. "You're the President, I work for you. That's all there is." Olivia said backing away slowly, knowing there was no way she was getting out of this conversation. _

"We can Livvie." Fitz said knowing he was quickly losing the moment.

"We can't Mr President, I'll see you tomorrow for your conference." Olivia said shaking out of his arms, Fitz slowly letting her out of his grasp as she grabbed the file of her desk, walking out so quickly he didn't have a chance to say anything else. The door closing before he could even say her name to stop her.

He cursed as he moved to grab the scotch of the table, he had finally kissed Olivia Pope and it had been wonderful. Everything he ever hoped it would be, possibly the best kiss he had ever had but those few minutes meant nothing now. He poured the glass whilst shaking his head, he may have kissed Olivia but he had just pushed them back to square one and he didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

* * *

**A/N – thank you allll so much for the reviews, please keep it up because you have no idea how helpful they are! So they kissed huh? And it may seem like they've taken a step back but believe me they needed to take this step! Next up, a little awkward Olitz but they continue to cross lines they shouldn't be… **


End file.
